yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Classic Yo-kai
are a group of Yo-kai hailing from decades or even centuries in the past. They first debuted in Yo-kai Watch 2. These Yo-kai are based on youkai of traditional Japanese folklore, down to having the same name in Japanese in most cases. They also can only be encountered in the past, be it in when searched with the Yo-kai Watch, in Yo-kai Spots, or in the Crank-a-kai from 60 years in the past. Their Yo-kai Medals, known as Classic Medals, are red-colored and the two corners are more squared; in addition, the artwork and name banners are styled after traditional Japanese art. They can only be used with the Yo-kai Watch Model Zero and later models. List of Classic Yo-kai by Tribes 'Brave tribe' 'Mysterious tribe' [[Tough (tribe)|'Tough tribe']] [[Charming (tribe)|'Charming tribe']] 'Heartful tribe' 'Shady tribe' [[Eerie (tribe)|'Eerie tribe']] [[Slippery (tribe)|'Slippery tribe']] In the Anime Classic Yo-Kai appear for the first time in the anime in EP028, when Nate and Whisper search for some Classic Yo-Kai in order to impress Bear and Eddie. Boyclops, Pallysol, and Lady Longnek mark the first apperance of these Yo-Kai. Whisper displays extreme respect for the Classic Yo-Kai, even addresing them with the sufix "-senpai", as seen with Boyclops, Pallysol, and Lady Longnek, when they first appear. When the trio fails to scare the boys in their first try, Whisper puts them in a training regime in order to help them regain their abilities; however, after successfully frightening Bear and Eddie after their training, they reveal having watched an old horror movie in order to inspire themselves. Out of gratitude, the trio give Nate their Yo-Kai Medals. Later, after a successful streak of frights in the forest, the exorcist -who first appeared in episode 5- is hired to exorcise them; while at first the Classic Yo-Kai are inmmune to his chanting, the tables are turned after the exorcist use amplificators, nearly sending them to the other side and forcing Nate to use the Yo-Kai Watch model Zero to reverse the effects. In EP033, Faux Kappa appears when Nate realizes Walkappa cannot help him making a report on Kappas. Both Kappas settle a dispute in swimming and eating vegetables, in which Faux Kappa gains the upper hand; however Walkappa bests him in a sumo test due to him using a sunscreen on his bowl while Kappa had no protection. Faux Kappa then gives Nate his Yo-Kai Medal. In EP054, Nate discovers his hair, as well as that of his friends grew extremely long due to Fusafusan's abilities. Nate tries to overpower the hair ball Yo-Kai with Blazion, Roughraff, Dismarelda and Happierre, but all of them end with eccentric hairstyles. However, a downpour starts and nullifies Fusafusan's effect, also leaving him wet. Fusafusan then gives Nate his Yo-kai Medals. In EP058, Tublappa causes Nate to develop a licking habit which goes as far as licking Bear and Eddie's hair, When Katie offers Nate some salt candies, Tublappa quickly develops a liking for them, which causes him to give Nate his Yo-kai Medal out of gratitude. From EP066 through EP071, Gnomey is featured -sometimes in large groups- in his own corner. They are portrayed as entities which ensure organization between children's belongings, success in exams and once in romance, most of these tasks often ensuring risk to the Gnomey due to their small size. In EP073, Nate accidentally fishes Mermaidyn when trying to impress his friends with a "non-average" fish. Upon being hooked and pulled out, Mermaidyn quickly apologizes. However, Nate keeps fishing her in other areas, in which Mermaidyn grows annoyed for she was being interrupted on her daily tasks. Nate challenges himself to not to fish the mermaid Yo-Kai in a pool, a bathtub and even in a shallow puddle, all of these tries failing spectacularly and causing Mermaidyn to lose patience, finally given Nate her Yo-kai Medal; but even with that, Nate wails on disappointment of catching something that is not Mermaidyn. In EP082, Nate finds out that he has been startled by Pittapat while he was walking on the streets. Upon confronting him, he reveals he spotted a girl waiting for her mother outside of a hospital and tried to comfort her by making the sound of steps, but instead it causes the girl to feel a lot down and cry. After talking with Nate, he makes a last attempt to comfort the same girl in the precise moment her mother was heading to her daughter; this time, it works. Later, Whisper notes the entry about Pittapat in the Yo-Kai Wiki has changed to reflect his doing. In EP091, Whisper briefly meets Faysoff when searching for an unit to compete in the White & Red Song Battle. When offered, Faysoff simply scoffs at it. In EP113, Izanami and Smogmella make a quick cameo among the audience, clapping at the Tsutitles' performance. Movie Among the Yo-kai Nathaniel summons to battle, several Classic Yo-kai are present. Some of them, like Mermaidyn, Pittapat and Gnomey would debut later in the anime series. Others, like Dorotabo, Nue, Kudan, Qilin, Eyesoar, Arachnus, and Toadal Dude, appeared only in the movie so far. Trivia * Though Classic Yo-kai are based on traditional youkai, this trait is not exclusive to this type, as some Present Yo-kai also have a prominent basis in traditional lore, such as Tengu, Yuki-onna, and Baku. * The Brave tribe is the only tribe so far to not include color-swapped Classic Yo-kai. * Classic Yo-kai in both the Shady and Tough tribes are the only ones without a Kaima counterpart. Also See *Present Yo-kai *Merican Yo-kai *Legendary Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Types